L'Illusionniste
by FrenchyGamer
Summary: Sans parenté légendaire. Elle est ni pirate, ni marine. Elle ne possède ni fruit de démon, ni complices. Rien dans ses manches, rien dans ses poches. Elle s'amuse juste à défier la réalité devant le regard des passants. Alors pourquoi autant de problème ?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody !  
Je sais que ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose. Et j'en suis désolé (envers mes 2 ou 3 fans qui n'ont peut-être pas disparu) mais la flemme et le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est mortel pour un écrivain. Mais voilà, elle est là ! Ma nouvelle fanfiction sur OP, celle dont j'ai parlé sur mon profil en novembre 2014... Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour critiquer tout ça en bien... ou en mal (je mérite bien ça après 9 mois d'absence, je pense).  
Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _1, 2, De ses tours audacieux_

Ses pas résonnèrent bruyamment sur le sol de l'Archipel de Sabaody, soulevant des nuages de poussière derrière elle. Elle entendit les menaces de ses poursuivants tel un écho lointain. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et soulevait ses cheveux effilés tandis qu'elle voyait vaguement les personnes s'écartait de son chemin.

 _3, 4, Elle cache ses meurtres_

Sa veste noire glissa de ses épaules, vola quelques instants dans les airs avant de se métamorphoser en corbeaux qui piquèrent vers ses ennemis. Une plume noire resta accrochée dans ses cheveux marron.

 _5, 6, Pour renaître tel un phœnix_

Elle entendit des cris de douleur et des hurlements de rage derrière elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, contrariée. Des balles de fusil fusèrent dans l'air, les détonations se perdirent dans la course-poursuite. Elle sentit la brûlure d'une balle mutilait la peau de son épaule, son sang glissa lentement le long de son bras droit et dans son dos.

 _7, 8, Et oublier son ennui_

Elle s'enfonça dans l'archipel, slalomant entre les immenses arbres. Des bulles de savon éclatèrent autour d'elle. Les cris de ses poursuivants étaient loin derrière mais ses jambes continuaient de se mouver rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre l'autre extrémité de l'île.

 _9, 10, Accompagnée de ses amis_

Seule, face à l'immense océan saphir, elle prit la plume noire accrochée dans ses cheveux. Dans un geste vif de sa main, la belle plume se transforma en longue veste noire. L'illusionniste drapa ses épaules de sa veste avant de reprendre sa course jusqu'à son repère où l'attendait sûrement son amie de la Marine.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre qui a mis plus de temps que prévu à s'écrire...

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

 **Note : Le texte en italique au début des chapitres sont des flash-back et la citation à la fin peut donner, éventuellement, des indices sur le "thème" du prochain chapitre.**

 **Note 2 : Si j'ai fais une faute honteuse dans mon texte, ne vous gênez pas pour me le faire remarquer. Laissez des avis, des paris sur le "thème" du prochain chapitre, des conneries... bref, faite ce que vous voulez.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _La vie se dérouler lentement et paisiblement sur la petite île, perdue dans Norton Blue. Le vent courbait l'herbe des prairies, la poussière virevoltait dans l'air, les marchands ambulants vantaient leurs produits sur le marché de l'île, les villageois bavardaient._

 _Deux enfants regardaient un pseudo magicien sur la place. Il faisait apparaître une carte entre ses doigts avant de prendre un lapin blanc caché dans son haut-de-forme violet. L'un des enfants, une jeune fillette semblait hypnotisée par ces tours simplets, tandis que son frère, ennuyé par ces illusions, préféré regarder une autre étrange personne qui jonglait avec des sabres._

Le vent soulevait quelques-unes de ses courtes mèches châtaines et faisait virevoltait le bas de sa veste derrière elle. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air et lui rappelait son île natale. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle vivait sur Sabaody. Sûrement quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Pourtant en retrouvant le grove 70, et l'hôtel dans lequel elle passait la plupart de ses nuits, elle se sentit chez elle, comme si elle avait habité là depuis une dizaine d'années.

Elle entra dans le vieil hôtel, qui avait sûrement une apparence délabrée avec ses murs fissurés et la peinture écaillée pour les touristes, mais qu'elle trouvé pourtant douillet. Elle salua brièvement la réceptionniste derrière son bureau et le gardien nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise avant de monter l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

L'illusionniste fut à peine surprise de la présence de son amie et épéiste, Tashigi, dans son appartement.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais plus me voir depuis l'accident... C'est mal pour une marine, de côtoyer une meurtrière. »

La brune avait une mine renfrognée, son sabre pendait à sa hanche.

« La marine sait que tu terres ici maintenant, c'était quoi ton numéro de tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu étais censé partir loin d'ici ?

\- Oh j'ai dit ça, moi ? Je préfère me planquer dans le nid de mes ennemis, puisqu'ils ne penseront jamais à me chercher là. Si seulement ces abrutis de dragons célestes ne m'avaient pas reconnu tout à l'heure... J'aurais pu continuer mes tours de magie tranquillement.

\- Cette fois-ci, tu ne disparaîtras pas avec un tour de passe-passe ou avec quelques corbeaux apprivoisés. L'amiral a mis une récompense de cinq millions de berrys pour ta capture, vivante.

\- Et morte ? Lança sarcastiquement l'illusionniste avec un sourire.

\- Et tu trouves ta situation drôle ? Les dragons célestes n'arrêteront pas de nous harceler si on te livre pas vivante et enchaînée à leurs pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec un corps mort et rigide après tout ? Me pende à leur lustre à la place d'une bougie, peut-être ? Ou empaillait ma tête comme un trophée de chasse ? »

L'illusionniste perdit subitement son sourire en voyant une dizaine de marines entrer dans son appartement.

« Je suis désolé. Majikku Lynn, vous être en état d'arrestation.

\- Depuis quand les marines sont désolés... »

La magicienne, adossé au mur près de sa fenêtre, fixa l'extérieur tout en glissant lentement ses mains dans ses poches.  
« Sortez les mains de vos poches et levez-les au-dessus de votre tête ! Ordonna un marine

\- Bien sur...

\- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Lynn... » Murmura Tashigi.

Elle leva les mains jusqu'à son visage. De longues cartes, semblables à celles utilisés dans les jeux, se trouvaient entre ses doigts. Avec un geste vif, elle balança ses cartes vers les marines, certaines les blessèrent comme si c'étaient des couteaux, d'autres explosèrent comme des fumigènes.

« Les hors-la-loi font n'importe quoi. »

Lynn brisa la fenêtre d'un coup de poing avant de sauter dans le vide. Elle heurta durement le sol, atterrit devant l'hôtel, la main ensanglantée, la cheville probablement fracturée et quelques muscles déchirés.

Plusieurs marines essayèrent de l'empêcher de fuir. Des serpents sortirent de ses manches et rampèrent vers les soldats. L'illusionniste se mit à courir, rejoignant et se fondant dans la foule. Quelques personnes s'écartèrent, compliquant sa tentative de camouflage. Des marines arrivèrent en renfort, ses serpents avaient disparu, Tashigi et ses soldats sortirent de l'hôtel. La magicienne devrait rejoindre la zone touristique dans les groves 30 et 40 au nord de l'île pour espérer semer ses poursuivants, ce qui impliquer malheureusement de passer par la zone de non-droit. Mais ça serait toujours mieux que de rejoindre Impel Down.

« Arrête-toi, Majikku ! » Hurla Tashigi derrière elle.

 _Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je fasse une tarte aux pommes en supplément de ma capture ?_ Pensa fortement Lynn.

L'illusionniste reprit sa course en bousculant les personnes autour d'elle. Malheureusement, l'entrée du grove 20 était barricadé par d'autres marines, accompagné de Smoker en plus. Lynn avait eu presque le temps de penser à fuir vers le grove 10 en faisait demi-tour, mais elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le groupe de Tashigi en se retournant.

Des cordes en fumée grise emprisonnèrent solidement ses poignées, ses chevilles et son cou. Elle sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et se retrouva en suspension dans les airs, uniquement retenu par la fumée de Smoker. Elle essaya de se débattre en vain, la fumée se resserra autant que possible autour de ses membres. Sa vision se troubla jusqu'à noircir, au fur à mesure que Smoker resserrait la fumée autour de son cou.

Et puis, au moment où elle perdit connaissance, un cri résonna sur la place suivit d'une explosion. Proche ou lointaine, elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Elle sentit juste la fumée s'évaporait et son corps tombait lourdement au sol.

« Ici, le clown et son incroyable équipage, j'suis venu pour les cinq millions de berrys. »

 _Super, encore quelqu'un qui en veut à ma vie..._ Pensa l'illusionniste avant de s'évanouir.

« Lorsqu'on ne sait pas vers quel port on navigue, aucun vent n'est le bon. » Sénèque


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tous le monde, voici le second chapitre !

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

Rieko-sama : Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi Baggy ? Et bah je me suis posé la question pendant un moment, mais je pense que c'est (en premier lieu) à cause du rapprochement clown, illusionniste, monde du cirque, etc, et (en second lieu) à cause des événements, la chronologie et certains personnages mais tu comprendras quand tu liras ^^'.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _L'adolescente embrassa doucement sa mère sur la joue et elle quitta la maison familiale sans se retourner. Son père était mort il y a deux ans et son frère avait pris la mer pour devenir pirate il y a un an. Maintenant c'était à son tour de partir. Pas pour mourir. Pas pour être pirate. Pour être un soldat de la marine. Elle allait postuler dans la base de son île, elle allait s'entraîner et gravir les échelons._

 _Et elle reviendra voir sa mère, elle reviendra quand elle sera une marine digne de ce nom. Elle reviendra, fière, vivante, marine. C'était une promesse, un pacte, un contrat._

 _Elle reviendra..._

L'illusionniste se réveilla brusquement et heurta un sol en bois. Perdue dans un endroit totalement inconnu et qui tanguait doucement. Une douleur fulgurante émergea de sa cheville gauche et de sa main droite. Elle refoula difficilement des larmes de douleur et se mit debout.

Plusieurs hamacs, pendant à des poutres et des colonnes, l'entouraient. La salle était plutôt petite pour le nombre de hamacs qui s'y trouvait. Deux hublots laissaient la lumière entrer dans le dortoir.

« Bien dormi, l'illusionniste ? »

Lynn aurait parié qui n'avait personne à son réveil dans cette pièce, et pourtant une voix, plutôt ironique, lui avait posé une question. La femme se dit qu'une voix ne pouvait pas sortir de nulle part et finit par découvrir un homme se balançant dans son hamac, presque au-dessus d'elle. Grand, brun avec les cheveux coupés sur le côté, une échappe blanche et bleue à carreaux autour de son cou.

« Le cap'tain veut te voir. Suis-moi et ne traîne pas. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, l'homme s'élança de hamac vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir sans l'attendre. Plusieurs questions se pressèrent dans son crâne : Qui était cet homme ? Qui était son capitaine ? Où était-elle encore tombé ? Et est-ce qu'elle pourrait le suivre sans se faire trancher dès qu'elle mettrait le pied dehors ?

Elle choisit de prendre le risque et suivit le pirate hors du dortoir. Pendant qu'elle traversait les différents couloirs en compagnie du brun, elle se mit à penser que sa vie était devenue bordélique depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce poste spécial dans la marine.

L'homme ouvrit une porte qui menait sûrement au pont, puisqu'elle aperçut le ciel bleu dans l'entrebâillement et qu'une odeur salée vient titiller son nez. Ils sortirent tous les deux, et plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux.

 _Des pirates, génial..._

« Ah ! Si c'est pas notre chère invitée ! »

Un clown apparut devant elle. Un vrai clown avec un faux sourire en peinture rouge, un nez rouge, des os croisés sur le front. Lynn se dit que ce dernier détail ne concernait probablement pas tous les clowns.

« Je me présente... Je suis... Baggy, le clown. Le meilleur, le plus intelligent des pirates. Et tu es sur mon navire, entourait de mon équipage, et vivante ! C'est vraiment une chance qui n'a pas de prix ! »

 _Est-ce que ce tocard est vraiment le capitaine... ou c'est juste une blague ?_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un visage qui lui prouverait que c'est une blague mais apparemment c'était bien lui le capitaine. Elle remarqua également que le bateau ne se trouvait pas dans un port, mais au milieu de l'océan. L'illusionniste se retrouvait donc piéger dans un bateau contrôlé par un dégénéré.

« Et si on allait parler business, tous les deux ?

\- Non, j'crois pas. Repose moi sur terre ferme, le clown.

\- Voyons entre clown et illusionniste, on peut sûrement s'entendre ?

\- Tu veux juste les cinq millions de berrys de ma prime...

\- Cinq millions, Gyahahahaha ? Depuis ta fuite, elle est passé à huit cents millions de berrys. Les dragons célestes ont l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Allons discuter business, tous les deux. » Lâcha subitement l'illusionniste, toutes couleurs ayant quitté son visage.

Un grand sourire parcourra le visage du clown tandis qu'il la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'écart de ses subordonnés. Il la conduisait au pont supérieur de son navire et ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, où trônait toute la nourriture possible.

« Je t'en prie, sers-toi. Profite de notre immense et rare hospitalité. »

Lynn regarda la nourriture. Son ventre était noué par l'angoisse mais elle ressentit la faim jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. Et si la nourriture était empoisonnée ?

« Je vois pas l'intérêt d'empoisonner la nourriture, dit le clown en prenant une cuisse de poulet

\- P'être pour me livrer à la marine ?

\- Pas faux mais si nous avons voulu ça, on t'aurait pas sauvé de l'autre enfumé »

Lynn goûta timidement de la viande de monstre marin. Son goût avait l'air d'être normal, pas de poison.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça d'ailleurs ? Dit-elle en goûtant sa boisson.

\- Oh, tu préférerais être entre les mains de la Marine, à croupir au fond d'une prison en attendant que les Dragons Célestes viennent te torturer ? » Lança le clown d'un ton sarcastique en souriant encore.

L'illusionniste resta silencieuse, elle finit sa viande avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

« Comment t'es au courant pour les Dragons Célestes ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé si c'est pas pour ma prime ?

\- Oh, en tant de bon capitaine, je voulais rendre service, tu comprends ? »

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les yeux de la femme.

« Abrège le clown.

\- Ton frère jumeau est sur mon navire. Et il a accepté de faire partie de mon équipage en échange de ton sauvetage, et avec un pirate de sa renommée... je serais invincible ! »

Le cerveau de l'illusionniste l'avait abandonné à la fin de la première phrase du clown. Comment son frère était-il sorti d'Impel Down ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé à ce tocard de la sauver ?

« Mon frère n'aurait pas mis ma vie entre les mains d'un clown...

\- Que tu crois, ma chère sœur. » Fit une voix grave derrière elle.

« Dans la graine, la vie est cachée dans la mort; dans le fruit, la mort est cachée dans la vie. » Claude de Saint-Martin


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous mes potentiels lecteurs. Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

Reiko-sama : Tu écris une fanfiction ? :D Pourquoi ne te crée-tu pas un compte sur le site pour la publier ? Je pourrais la commenter comme ça ;-)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans qu'elle travaille dans la Marine. C'est également le jour de son anniversaire. Elle a dix-huit ans et Sengoku l'a convoqué dans son bureau pour un nouveau poste._

 _Quand elle arrive, son bureau est vide. Elle remarque aussitôt que tout est bien rangé, tous les dossiers sont classés, aucune feuille ni poussière ne traîne. Elle patiente quelques minutes, debout face à son bureau, avant qu'il arrive. Il la salue prestement avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir, derrière son bureau._

 _« Les rapports de vos supérieurs vous concernant sont tous excellents. Vous avez fini major de votre promotion, avec des notes et des capacités largement au-dessus des autres. Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur ça ?_

 _\- Non, Général._

 _\- Voici votre nouveau poste et toutes les informations le concernant. »_

 _Sengoku fit glisser une grande pochette belge vers elle. Lynn l'a prit et Sengoku rajouta :_

 _« Vous pouvez disposer, bonne journée. Nouvelle gardienne Lynn. »_

 _Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose ou poser des questions, elle eut l'impression que sa bouche se retrouvait cousue et que ses jambes l'attiraient, contre son gré, hors de la pièce. Elle fit quelques mètres dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte du bureau du général et se retrouva nez à nez avec le corsaire Doflamingo._

 _« Oh mais c'est ma petit marine préférée, que je vois ? Alors que voulez Sengoku pour convoquer un major de promotion le jour de ses dix-huit ans ? »_

 _Il prit l'enveloppe de ses mains sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. Tous ses muscles étaient paralysés par le fruit du démon du corsaire. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un papier._

 _« Et moi qui espéré que quelqu'un d'aussi douée et drôle que toi rejoigne les corsaires. On dirait que Sengoku t'a donné un poste bien ingrat. Protectrice de Dragon Céleste. On dirait que je te reverrai jamais, ou alors... je te reverrai en petite esclave, léchant les pieds de ses maîtres. »_

 _Le corsaire éclata d'un rire sarcastique et mauvais, en lançant la pochette belge entre les mains de Lynn, choquée._

« Alors, petite sœur ? Tu dis pas bonjour à ton frère jumeau ? »

L'homme ressemblait à un inconnu pour elle. Ce n'était pas le Mickaël Majikku qu'elle avait connu et adoré. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé et retombaient en pique autour de sa tête. La lueur ennuyée de ses yeux était devenue malicieuse et mauvaise. Des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux bleus délavés. Deux grandes cicatrices prolongeaient sa bouche presque jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait troqué sa chemise et son pantalon blanc de jongleur, pour un sweet gris sale et ensanglanté avec un pantacourt noir.

« Oups. J'avais oublié qu'une marine ne peut pas faire preuve d'amour, même fraternelle, envers un pirate.

\- Je ne suis plus marine depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais. Je sais également que tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse. Quand tu es retourné au village, maman était déjà morte. »

Lynn sentit son cœur raté un battement et ressentit l'aura de son frère, meurtrière et glacière, autour d'elle.

« Et si on allait se venger de tes anciens supérieurs ? Comme quand on se vengeait des autres enfants quand on était petits... Tu te vengeras d'eux, pour avoir renvoyé, évincé, supprimé une marine de valeur. Et moi, je me vengerai de ceux qui m'ont envoyé à Impel Down et détruit mon équipage. »

Quelque clochait dans ses paroles. La mer avait transformé son frère jumeau en traître, en manipulateur. Elle sentait que le mensonge planait dans ses paroles, pourtant elle voulait le croire.

« Comme tu es sorti d'Impel Down ?

\- C'est grâce à mon _ami_ Baggy. C'est grâce à lui, si la grande évasion, juste avant la Grande guerre de Marineford, a eu lieu. »

L'illusionniste regarda le clown, qui semblait heureux de compter son frère dans son équipage et d'avoir soi-disant provoqué la grande évasion. Le clown qui croyait maîtrisé la situation mais qui n'était qu'une simple marionnette entre les mains de son frère. Que devrait-elle faire ? Il serait capable de détruire l'équipage de Baggy et son navire, juste parce que sa sœur l'aurait contrarié.

« Pour te prouver ma bonne foi et mon amour pour toi, ma chère sœur, je t'offre ceci. »

Son expression semblait sérieuse et sincère quand il sortit un fruit de sa poche. Un petit fruit de la taille d'une pêche, à moitié rond et à moitié carré, blanc et noir. Il le lança vers sa sœur, qui le rattrapa aisément.

« Un fruit du démon...

\- Je sais que tu n'a jamais voulu des pouvoirs que procurait ce genre de fruit. Mais celui-là est spécial, je l'ai volé dans un coffre-fort d'une base de marine dans le nouveau Monde... _pour toi_. »

Lynn regardait, effarée, le fruit entre ses mains. Elle décida de le mettre dans sa poche, en attendant.

« Et après notre vengeance ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je sais pas, je verrai. Je resterai probablement avec mon _ami_ Baggy. »

Chaque fois que son frère prononçait le mot ami, il souriait d'une étrange façon. Comme si c'était une blague, que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Le clown ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa monstrueuse erreur, mais l'illusionniste voyait clair dans le jeu de son frère maintenant. Il se débarrassera de cet équipage dès qu'il en n'aura plus besoin.

« D'accord, je t'accompagne.

\- Ahahaha. Parfait ! Baggy acceptes-tu de venir ? »

Son rire exprimait une fausse joie, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. _Et plus facilement que prévu vu son air étonné_ , pensa Lynn.

\- Non, je voudrais pas m'infiltrer dans une affaire de famille. Dit-il en rigolant fièrement de sa résolution. Mais n'oublie pas de m'apporter tous les trésors que tu pourrais trouver à Marijoa.

\- Marijoa ?

\- Ne sois pas surprise. Ce sera une belle opportunité de nous faire connaître, en parfait duo, et de provoquer une deuxième grande évasion, mais ça ne sera pas à Impel Down cette fois, mais à Marijoa. Alors ? J'ai déjà élaboré notre plan, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hmmm...

\- Il me semble que les Dragons Célestes te connaissent bien de toute façon. Et puis, tu sais les esclaves souffrent atrocement là-bas, tu ne fera que les aidés. »

Lynn hocha affirmativement la tête. Son frère ne l'avait pas convaincu, il mentait et pourtant elle avait stupidement accepté. Elle sentit clairement son estomac se nouer de peur et d'angoisse à l'idée de retourner à Marijoa après ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Se révolter ou s'adapter, il n'y a guère d'autre choix dans la vie. » Gustave Le Bon


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut, lecteurs potentiels ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Disclaimer : One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda mais cette fanfiction et mes OCs sont à moi.  
Reiko-sama : Certaines de mes fanfics sont en réécritures aussi ^^' (et depuis longtemps, mais j'ai tellement long par moment...). C'était pas la fête ta review (fête, joie, marijoa ?), je crois que je vais aller dormir.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _Chaque jour semblait être pire que le précédent. Pourtant elle avait conscience que c'était juste les mêmes horreurs qui se répétaient. Les mêmes coups d'objets tranchants sur la peau sale des esclaves, les mêmes seringues qui s'enfonçaient lentement dans leurs veines, les mêmes entraves qui les blessaient._

 _Et elle ? Elle se tenait à gauche du dragon céleste qu'elle devrait protéger depuis un an. Elle restait impassible face aux tortures et soumise aux ordres de sa protégée. Comment une ancienne marine, avec un sens aussi prononcé de la justice, comme elle, pouvait faire comme si elle ne voyait rien ? Elle voyait. Tout. Les tortures, le sang qui gicle, les hurlements de douleur, les supplications des esclaves, les regards déments des dragons célestes. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ? Parce que Sengoku lui avait donné ce travail comme promotion ? Ou parce que c'était soi-disant un poste très convoité et très bien payé ?_

 _Elle voulait démissionner et pourtant, elle était toujours auprès de Sainte Sharlia, au marché d'esclaves. Le dragon céleste regardait les esclaves sur la scène, commentant comme si c'était juste du gibier :_

 _« Trop chétif... Trop vieux... Trop moche... Trop gros... »_

 _Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un jeune esclave, d'une vingtaine d'années, brun et plutôt bien bâti. Bien évidemment, personne n'osa renchérir après la proposition de Sainte Sharlia. Qui serait assez fou pour contrarier un noble ?_

 _Elles quittèrent le marché pour retourner dans les terres de Marijoa._

 _De longues heures s'écoulèrent dans le sous-sol du palais. Lynn attendait près de la porte pendant que Sainte Sharlia et son cher père s'amusaient avec le nouvel esclave. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa voix. Tout lui semblait familier chez lui. Elle l'avait déjà vu, il y a très longtemps. Avant qu'elle entre dans la Marine._

 _Elle en était persuadée._

 _Son père disparu dans une autre salle, laissant sa fille jouait seule avec l'esclave._

 _« Alors, ma créature ? Dis-moi ton nom._

 _\- Va te faire foutre_

 _\- Ce n'est pas gentil. »_

 _Elle enfonça, doucement, lentement, un long couteau dans la cuisse de l'esclave. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, refusant de lui donner du plaisir en montrant sa douleur._

 _« Dis-moi ton nom, sale vermine._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ?_

 _\- J'aime bien connaître le nom de mes esclaves avant de les tuer._

 _\- Et moi, j'aime bien me faire sucer par un dragon céleste ! »_

 _Sainte Sharlia, outrée par son langage, planta plusieurs fois le couteau dans son autre jambe. Un rire rauque sortit de la gorge de l'esclave._

 _« Et tu oses encore rigoler ? »_

 _La noble prit une seringue contenant un liquide violet. Lynn le reconnut comme étant poison, non mortel, mais qui provoque une souffrance extrême. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans le poignet et le liquide se mêla à son sang, dans ses veines. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le brun ne se torde de douleur et hurle._

 _« Ton nom, et je te donnerai peut-être l'antidote._

 _\- Mickaël. »_

 _Un choc résonna dans la poitrine de Lynn. Se pouvait-il que... ? Elle regarda l'esclave, son corps se tordant de douleur, sa peau frissonnant sous des spasmes, ses yeux se révulsant, ses cris rauques résonnant entre les murs de la pièce. La noble souriait, ses yeux exprimaient le plaisir de voir l'esclave souffrir._

 _Lynn ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sa tête tournait dangereusement et elle sentit son corps tanguait d'un côté puis de l'autre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était agenouillé par terre, face à un mur, un couteau entre ses mains tremblantes. Ses vêtements, sa peau, ses cheveux, la lame du couteau, tout dégoulinaient de sang. Le sol et les murs étaient ensanglantées. Elle se releva difficilement et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle fixait le massacre sous ses yeux. Le corps de Sainte Sharlia parcourut d'une dizaine de coups de couteau, égorgé, éventré, ses organes hors de son corps. Et le corps de son père, décapitée, les articulations tranchées et plusieurs os traversant la peau._

 _Son frère jumeau était toujours allongé sur la table, solidement attaché._

 _« C'était... impressionnant. »_

Le bateau voguait lentement sur les vagues. La montagne abritant les terres de Marijoa se profilait au large.

« Le plan de ton frère est bien foutu, si tu veux mon avis, fit la voix de Baggy derrière elle, est-ce que tu pourrais... »

Le clown marqua une pause, regarda derrière pour vérifier qui n'avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètement qui se baladaient.

« Surveiller que mon frère te ramène des trésors de grande valeur ? Devina Lynn

\- Tu es une fille intelligente, complètement taré pour aller à Marijoa, mais intelligente. Je te prendrai bien dans mon équipage, ça serait un grand honneur pour toi.

\- Effectivement, ça serait... un grand... honneur. »

Le clown éclata de rire, pensant que l'illusionniste était sincère, sans voir qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. _Ne pas oublier de le frapper extrêmement fort si je reviens vivante,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

« Port en vue ! Cria fortement un matelot en haut du mât.

\- C'est bon, on n'est pas sourds. » Répliqua le clown tout aussi fort.

Lynn regarda les membres de l'équipage et repéra son frère près du bastingage. Elle aura presque mis sa main à couper que son frère n'était pas là, il y a deux secondes. _J'espère que tout se passera comme prévu, mais comme rien ne se passe comme prévu pour les pirates..._ Se lamenta l'illusionniste.

Des matelots jetèrent l'ancre près du port et les jumeaux sautèrent à terre.

« N'oubliez pas de revenir avec les trésors... et accessoirement, vivants ! » Leur rappela Baggy.

Lynn et Mickaël n'arrêtèrent pas de faire des détours pour éviter les nombreuses patrouilles de marines autour du domaine des Dragons Célestes. Ils n'avaient pas échangé de paroles jusqu'à présent. Ils profitèrent de la cachette que leur offrait un arbre entourait de buissons, pour faire une pause et se remémorer leur plan.

« Tu as toujours le fruit du démon sur toi ? Questionna le brun

\- Oui, je ne suis pas stupide au point de le laisser à côté d'un pirate avare de trésor...

\- C'est grâce à toi et à ce fruit qu'on va pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit ça.

\- Le plan a changé. Il y a plus de marines que prévu, il doit se passer un truc louche. Tu devras manger le fruit après qu'on ait désactivé le système de sécurité. Pendant que j'irai seul libérer les esclaves, tu t'occuperas des marines et des Dragons Célestes. »

Un long frisson traversa son dos, des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de la peau de l'illusionniste. Elle allait devoir se séparer de son frère jumeau, dans l'un des pires endroits où on pouvait tomber. Mickaël n'était pas la seule personne qui lui faisait peur à présent. Trop de patrouilles de marines, trop de sécurité, un fruit du démon bizarre, un frère jumeau psychopathe, un lieu de souffrance et de torture pour plusieurs personnes.

Malgré toutes ses intuitions et son instinct qui lui disaient de prendre la fuite, de laisser tomber son frère, Lynn se remit en marche vers un piège qui était déjà en train de se refermer sur elle.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Oui, je suis en retard. Oui, de trois (ou quatre ?) semaines. Oui, j'assume (pas). Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai aucune excuse à part la flemme.

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

 _ **Note :**_ Même si ce n'est pas important pour vous, je voulais préciser que ce chapitre aurait dû être l'épilogue. Mais que j'ai décidé de rallonger l'histoire de deux chapitres (j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire mais de nouvelles idées sont apparues dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?).

Rieko-sama : Je pensais que tu étais morte (tué par Baggy, peut-être ?) mais nous avons toutes les deux du retard.

sainte sharlia : Maintenant.

Guest : La suite, c'est maintenant.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _Des sirènes stridentes résonnaient autour du palais de Marijoa. Tous les marines s'étaient déployés à l'intérieur et autour du domaine. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les corps inertes des deux dragons célestes avaient été découverts. Et il avait fallu qu'une minute aux marines pour se rassembler et échafauder un plan. Et seulement une deuxième minute pour se déployer._

 _Lynn, après être sorti de sa stupeur, avait libéré son frère et l'avait conduit à travers les souterrains du palais. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, à peine une accolade fraternelle. A présent, ils pataugeaient dans la boue, dans le noir, en essayant d'oublier l'atroce l'odeur de moisissure qui saturait l'air. Les jumeaux avançaient difficilement mais rapidement. Ils commençaient à entendre un groupe de marine qui se rapprochait d'eux._

 _Une lumière se profila à une trentaine de mètres, montrant enfin la sortie du tunnel. Elle se rapprochait doucement, tout comme les marines. Et à quelques mètres de la sortie, une détonation résonna derrière eux, une balle siffla dans l'air et vient pénétrer la cuisse de l'ancienne gardienne. Mickaël la soutient, passant le bras droit de sa sœur par-dessus sa propre épaule et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du tunnel._

 _Ils débouchèrent sur du sable sale, devant une mer presque déchaînée. Lynn gémissait de douleur. Les marines s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Les jumeaux montèrent sur la colline, qui recouvrait le tunnel, et se dirigèrent vers une petite mais épaisse forêt. Pendant que les arbres les engloutirent, les marines arrivèrent sur la plage._

 _Les deux fugitifs trouvèrent un arbre avec des branches assez basses et solides pour leur permettant de grimper en hauteur et de se cacher provisoirement. Ils virent les marines s'approchaient dangereusement de leur arbre, mais sans lever leurs regards vers eux. Lynn saignait de plus en plus, son sang s'écoulait le long de jambe, recouvrant son pantalon, puis sa chaussure avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur l'écorce de l'arbre. Mickaël déchira une manche de son haut pour lui faire un garrot autour de la cuisse._

 _« On est plutôt dans la merde, si on trouve pas une embarcation pour quitter cette île de malheur, lança Mickaël pour briser le silence._

 _\- Pour aller où ?_

 _\- Sabaody, pour l'instant. Le temps de te trouver un médecin qui te soignera sans trop poser de questions, de récupérer des vives et après on verra. »_

 _De longues minutes passèrent, les jumeaux attendirent avant de descendre de l'arbre. Les marines s'étaient dirigé vers le palais sans prévoir que les deux fugitifs connaissaient assez bien l'île pour se diriger vers le port sans erreur._

 _Lynn lâcha un minuscule cri de souffrance quand elle toucha le sol après être descendu de l'arbre. Mickaël atterrit près d'elle et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le port. Quelques marines traînaient entre les arbres, mais les jumeaux n'eurent aucune difficulté à les contourner. Ils arrivèrent vite près du port, qui grouillait de marines. Chaque bateau était fouillé._

 _« T'as une idée, frangin ? Questionna Lynn._

 _\- P'être. Les marines sont surtout groupés autour des gros navires marchands. Il y a une petite embarcation, à quatre mètres d'ici._

 _\- Je la vois. On y va ?_

 _\- Non, on reste ici, on se fait un barbecue et on invite nos nouveaux amis. Répondit ironiquement Mickaël._

 _\- Très drôle, c'était nécessaire ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui poses des questions stupides, j'y peux rien... Il faudrait juste une petite diversion pour se précipiter vers l'embarcation et avoir le temps de partir avec. »_

 _Des minutes passèrent, les jumeaux se tenaient toujours dans l'ombre des arbres pendant que les marines allaient et venaient entre les bateaux. Les marines commençaient à s'éloigner de la petite embarcation, fouillant les navires un peu plus loin. Il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de marines._

 _« On a peut-être une chance, murmura l'ancienne gardienne._

 _\- Dix marines, deux fugitifs dont un qui peut pas courir, une putain d'embarcation à quatre mètres..._

 _\- Tu en veux avec tes quatre mètres, toi..._

 _\- Des dragons célestes furieux, une mer qui se calme à peine. Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, un jour ?_

 _\- Sûrement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Et si on y allait maintenant ? » Proposa-t-elle en voyant que le marine le plus proche de l'embarcation était à dix mètres d'elle._

 _Ils sautèrent sur l'occasion et se précipitèrent à travers la plage pour rejoindre l'embarcation le plus vite possible._

 _« Les fugitifs ! » Cria un marine._

 _Les jumeaux atteignirent l'embarcation et commencèrent à la pousser dans l'eau. Des balles se mirent à fuser dans l'air en direction des fugitifs. Lynn fut la première à y monter, vite suivit de son frère. Le courant les entraîna rapidement vers le large._

Les jumeaux étaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée du tunnel. Rien n'avait changé. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans un endroit qu'ils avaient fallu ne pas quitter.

« De retour en enfer.

\- Ouais. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, pas toi ?

\- Tu m'énerves. »

Ils avancèrent dans le tunnel, toujours plongé dans le noir. Seul la lueur de la torche de Mickaël transperçait les ombres. Le chemin leur parut atrocement court quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte métallique. Le brun l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

« Les dames d'abord... »

Lynn entra. C'était toujours les mêmes salles de tortures. Les mêmes tables métalliques, avec leurs mêmes sangles. Les mêmes seringues, couteaux, scies, poisons... Les deux pirates franchirent les salles en regardant droit devant eux. Des cris résonnaient dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent des escaliers. Tout était étrangement vide.

« C'est bizarre.

\- Si tu le dis... »

Les couloirs défilèrent, ils étaient bientôt à la prison des esclaves quand ils croisèrent deux dragons célestes en train de discuter.

« J'espère que mon père achètera mon nouvel esclave. Je m'ennuie avec les anciens, ils sont juste bons à m'apporter à manger.

\- Ahah. Les miens sont toujours d'aplomb, peut-être que je devrais les maltraiter un peu plus ? »

Les deux nobles rigolèrent niaisement. Ils commencèrent à avancer dans la direction des pirates.

« On les tue ? Demanda Lynn, impassiblement.

\- Oui, ils ne méritent que ça. »

La brune sentit la vengeance rongeait son frère et l'amertume dans sa voix. Les jumeaux sautèrent sur les deux nobles, en brandissant leurs couteaux. Ces derniers n'eurent même pas le temps de crier. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand les lames tranchèrent leurs cous. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, inertes, leurs sangs se répandant autour d'eux.

Des alarmes se déclenchèrent.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Cria Lynn pour couvrir le hurlement des sirènes.

\- On se casse. Maintenant. Tant pis pour le plan, les esclaves, les trésors. Je préfère fuir plutôt que de redevenir un esclave. »

Les deux pirates durent s'arrêter devant la grande porte d'entrée. Toutes les issues se bloquèrent autour d'eux, des vagues de marines les encerclèrent. Les fusils se pointèrent vers eux. Des perles de sueur glissèrent le long de leurs nuques.

« On met notre plan à exécution, frangine ?

\- Sans avoir eu ce qu'on veut ? Quel gaspillage... Nous sommes venus ici, inutilement, répondit-elle en lui envoyant un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à notre vrai plan. »

Un marine leur ordonna de lever les mains au-dessus de leur tête.

« N'oublie pas, tout ira bien... Il sera trop tard quand ils comprendront. » Dit Mickaël pour assurer sa sœur.

Le brun leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête en premier, suivit de sa sœur. Mais un étrange objet se trouvait dans la main droite de la brune. Un petit fruit, mi carré, mi rond, blanc et noir. Avant que les marines puissent lui tirer dessus, Lynn lâcha le fruit du démon dans sa bouche. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'illusionniste commence à grimacer de douleur. Elle entendit son frère jumeau lui dire, avec son ton ironique :

« Oups, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu avais déjà mangé un fruit du démon quand tu avais trois ans... Dommage, tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir... »

Un long cri de douleur sortit de la gorge de sa sœur, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son corps était secoué de spasme, elle tomba au sol, tremblante. Son corps disparu doucement, métamorphosé en fins grains de sable. Une minute s'écoula, on ne retrouva qu'une veste noire et deux fruits du démon sur le tas de sable qui avait été le corps de l'illusionniste.

« Il y a des gens mauvais. Il y a des gens cruels. Des gens qui devraient être punis. S'il y avait quelqu'un pour les punir. » Joyce Carol Oates.


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son histoire appartiennent à Eiichirio Oda. Mais cette histoire et ses personnages inventés sont à moi.

Rieko-sama : Pourquoi douter de sa propre famille ? ;-)

Sainte sharlia : Oui, tout est prévu, je suis prévoyante. ;-)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _Les jumeaux avaient passé quelques heures à naviguer sur les flots avant de s'échouer sur l'archipel de Sabaody. Les marines ne les avaient pas suivi, ce qui étonna grandement les deux fugitifs. Étaient-ils aussi sûrs d'eux, pour les laisser prendre de l'avance ?_

 _Mickaël avait aidé Lynn à marcher jusqu'au grove vingt. Il serait plus facile de trouver un médecin, qui posera pas de questions, dans les zones de non-droit. Lynn respirait difficilement, gémissant de douleur de temps à autre, son pantalon était gorgé de son propre sang et elle laissé des traces sanglantes derrière elle._

 _Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Ce sera plus facile de se déplacer pour les jumeaux, qui passaient par des ruelles pour éviter de se faire repérer. Les civils allaient entrer chez eux, pour manger en famille, rigoler en famille. Les soldats de la Marine seront moins nombreux._

 _« Ton médecin travaillera toujours à la tombée de la nuit ? Questionna faiblement Lynn._

 _\- Mieux que ça, il commence à travailler à la tombée de la nuit._

 _\- Au fait, c'est sûrement la douleur qui me monte à la tête, mais j'voulais te dire que je t'aime, frangin._

 _\- Moi aussi, frangine. »_

 _Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse, qui paraissait abandonnée, en ruine. Mickaël toqua à la porte. Un vieillard ouvrit la porte._

 _« J'ai besoin d'aide... »_

 _Le vieillard plissa les yeux et finit par sourire quand il reconnut le visage du pirate, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles._

 _« Entre, entre. »_

 _Mickaël aida sa sœur à franchir le seuil de la maison avant de la poser sur un canapé. Elle s'évanouit quelques secondes après avoir touché la surface rassurante et moelleuse du canapé._

 _« Une balle a traversé sa cuisse. Tu peux la soigner ?_

 _\- Si tu me dis comment s'est arrivé, je pourrais peut-être d'aider._

 _\- Tu sais, la vie de pirate, les risques, les combats..._

 _\- Je vais te croire, sauf que je sais que cette gamine est la gardienne des dragons célestes et qu'elle en a tué deux. »_

 _Avant que Mickaël rétorque, le vieillard jeta un journal sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers sa jumelle, avec une trousse de soins. Le pirate prit le journal, la nouvelle avait vite circulé apparemment. En première page se trouvaient deux photos. Celle de Lynn et sa propre photo, le texte en dessous de leur portrait précisait aux lecteurs qu'ils étaient activement recherchés pour meurtre de dragons célestes._

 _« Il vaudrait mieux que ta sœur évite d'utiliser sa jambe pendant une semaine ou deux._

 _\- On ne peut pas rester ici._

 _\- Tu peux toujours partir en entraînant les marines avec toi, loin d'ici, loin de ta sœur, proposa le médecin._

 _\- Elle peut rester ici pour se rétablir ? Demanda le brun, inquiet._

 _\- Bien sur, je ne suis pas un médecin clandestin pour rien. »_

 _Mickaël s'arrangea avec lui pour le payer quand toute cette affaire sera passée et qu'il pourra revenir. Lynn dormait paisiblement, le médecin lui avait donné des somnifères. Le pirate quitta la maison et Sabaody avant la fin de la nuit._

 _Lynn se réveilla quand le soleil se leva sur l'archipel. Elle se sentit perdue, elle gardait peu de souvenirs de la veille. Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'à présent, s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues et tombaient sur ses cuisses. Quelqu'un posa une tasse de thé, fumante, sur la table basse devant elle. La brune leva la tête et aperçut un vieillard._

 _« Ton frère m'a demandé de te garder ici, pour que tu puisses te rétablir. Mais il va falloir que tu changes d'apparence, sinon les marines te retrouveront très vite. Et ton frère les aura attiré vers lui, pour rien._

 _\- Il a fait quoi ? »_

 _Sa voix paraissait bien faible. Son frère était parti, l'avait abandonnée entre les mains de ce vieux. Elle était pourchassée pour meurtre de dragons célestes. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter._

 _« Merci pour vos soins. »_

 _Il n'essaya pas de la retenir. Elle ouvrit la porte. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau blanche._

 _« Fouillez toutes les maisons ! »_

 _Lynn vit au bout de la rue, plusieurs troupes de marines, qui entrèrent en forçant les portes des différentes maisons._

 _« C'est étonnant, d'habitude les marines ne posent jamais les pieds ici. Mais avec ce que ton frère et toi aviez fait hier. »_

 _Lynn se retourna, le vieillard se tenait derrière elle._

 _« Si ce que les journaux disent est vrai, tu ferais mieux de revenir ici cette nuit. Je lui ai promis de te protéger, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu quittes ce grove avant que les marines te trouvent. Et tu reviennes cette nuit. »_

 _Et c'est ce qu'elle fit._

 _Lynn partit, son visage caché sous une capuche d'une longue cape grise. Elle contourna les marines en passant derrière les maisons et dans les minuscules ruelles. Elle fuya ce grove avant de s'asseoir en haut d'un grand arbre, près du port. Les bulles s'élevaient et éclataient autour d'elle. Elle vit le soleil parcourir le ciel jusqu'à se fondre dans la mer. Les étoiles apparurent une à une jusqu'à être des milliards et des milliards. Et puis, mal gré bon gré, elle retourna chez le vieillard. Elle avait eu toute la journée pour réfléchir, pour haïr son frère avant de s'inquiéter pour lui._

 _« Ils ont dû mettre des affiches de recherches ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la petite maison_

 _\- Oui, avec le magnifique surnom de « Tueuse de Dragon Célestes » et une prime d'un milliard de berrys. Ils ne plaisantent pas, tu vas avoir beaucoup de chasseurs de pirates sur le dos et bien évidemment la marine. »_

 _Ils mangèrent en silence. Le vieillard faisait quelques commentaires sur la vie à l'archipel Sabaody._

 _« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »_

 _Lynn leva un regard interrogateur vers lui alors qu'il sortait un petit paquet. Un paquet de cartes de jeux._

 _« Ton frère m'a souvent parlé de tes dons pour faire disparaître et apparaître des choses. Dit-il en faisant glisser le paquet de cartes vers Lynn._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé en faire ?_

 _\- Tu pourrais gagner un peu d'argent avec tes tours de passe-passe. »_

 _Lynn ne répondit rien, ils finirent leurs repas dans le silence et le vieillard alla se coucher après avoir débarrassé la table de leur maigre repas. Lynn resta assise sur le canapé, dans l'obscurité, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _C'était dangereux de rester ici, avec les nombreuses troupes de marines. Mais elle risquait plus en partant, les soldats surveillaient les bateaux. Elle était coincée ici. Et si le vieillard avait raison, son frère en avait entraîné la majorité avec lui. Elle serait donc relativement en sécurité ici._

 _La lune était très haute dans le ciel nocturne quand Lynn se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Elle fixa quelques instants son visage dans le miroir, avant de prendre une paire de ciseaux et de couper ses longs cheveux châtains. Avec une touche de maquillage, elle paraîtrait différente. Elle espérait tromper les marines, au moins ceux affecté à l'archipel._

 _Quand le soleil se leva, elle sortit, toujours recouverte de sa cape._

 _Quand le jour fit place à la nuit et puis que la nuit fit place au jour, elle s'entraînait dans les petites rues peu importantes du grove vingt._

 _Quand la chaleur de l'été fit fuir la froideur de l'hiver, des personnes jetèrent quelques dizaines de berrys dans un chapeau au pied de celle qu'on appelait désormais l'Illusionniste._

Il était assis au fond de la salle du marché d'esclaves. Il y avait d'autres personnes autour de lui, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Lynn, l'illusionniste. Sa mort avait fait la Une de quelques journaux pendant quelques jours et elle avait sombré dans le néant de l'oubli. Enfin, c'est ce que le gouvernement espéré.

Mais s'il y avait des personnes pour penser à elle, elle serait toujours vivante d'une certaine manière. Baggy en avait été attristé bien évidemment, à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et sa sœur. Mais Mickaël en doutait, peu d'hommes avaient emmené sa sœur dans leurs lits.

« Des êtres inférieurs se trouvent aussi ici... » Souffla un dragon céleste en entrant dans le marché, porté par ses esclaves.

 _Ils en ont donc jamais marre d'avoir des esclaves ? Sont-ils si incapables que ça ?_ Pensa, agacé, le pirate. Et pourtant, c'était bien à cause de la présence des dragons célestes qu'il était venu ici. Il avait promis à sa sœur de tous les tuer. Et il allait le faire. Il allait attendre la fin de la session pour passer à l'action. Mickaël plongea dans la somnolence en attendant la fin.

Il évitait de dormir trop profondément, premièrement parce qu'il voulait se réveiller dès le départ des dragons céleste et deuxièmement, pour ne pas rêver de la mort de sa sœur.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, la porte avait explosé et un garçon au chapeau de paille se tenait dans l'entrée avec un homme-poisson-pouple. A ce qu'il comprit, ils étaient là pour libérer une amie, une sirène qui venait d'être vendue à un dragon céleste. Ce dernier tira sur l'homme-poisson. Et il vit le garçon au chapeau de paille s'avançait vers le dragon céleste. Il vit son regard. Et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouer une profonde haine envers les dragons célestes. Le garçon au chapeau de paille frappa, explosa la face du dragon céleste d'un coup de poing.

La panique s'éleva dans la salle. Mickaël en profita pour tuer le dragon céleste à terre et les autres dans les tribunes et s'enfuir avant la venue de l'amiral. En partant, il vit le chapeau de paille se battre avec les marines avec deux autres pirates.

Il rejoint le grove vingt avec plus de difficulté qu'il avait imaginé. Des pacifistas venaient d'arriver et faisaient des ravages contre les pirates. Mais avec quelques détours, il arriva devant l'ancienne maison du vieillard. Elle était à l'abandon depuis sa mort et il en profita pour s'y cacher jusqu'à la voie soit libre, que le calme soit revenu et qu'il ait de nouveaux dragons célestes dans les parages.

« Notre résurrection n'est pas tout entière dans le futur, elle est aussi en nous, elle commence, elle a déjà commencé. » Paul Claudel.


	8. Epilogue

Salut à tous et à toutes, voici la fin de la fan fiction, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

sainte sharlia : Le texte en italique au début est un flash-back, donc à ce moment là le vieillard et Lynn étaient vivants mais dans le texte qui se passe au "présent", Lynn est "décédée" et le vieillard est mort. Sinon les phrases à la fin des chapitres sont des citations qui ont plus ou moins un rapport avec le chapitre suivant et donc les personnes sont réelles.

Rieko-sama : Tu trouvera tes réponses dans ce "chapitre", sur les deux fruits du démon, Lynn, etc. :D

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille s'était volatilisé, la Grande Guerre s'était soldé par la mort d'Ace aux poings ardents, une dizaine de dragons célestes étaient porté disparus ou avaient été retrouvé assassinés.

Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le journal du jour posé sur ses cuisses. La photo de son frère jumeau faisait la Une : « Le Corbeaux Noir, rattrapé par la marine et condamnée à mort. »

Elle avait suivi ses _exploits_ à travers les différents journaux qui lui parvenait. Elle était revenue à North Blue après sa disparition à Marijoa, avait retrouvé sa maison d'enfance et s'y reposer jusqu'au moment où elle reprendrait sa vie de pirate, plus forte qu'avant.

Ce moment n'était sûrement pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas fini son entraînement mais elle devrait allait sur Grandline. La majorité de son plan s'était parfaitement déroulé : l'entrée dans la Marijoa dans le faux but de tuer des dragons célestes, la confrontation avec la Marine et sa disparition.

Son frère avait eu raison sur un point, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon quand elle était jeune mais elle ne s'en était pas souvenue, il lui avait dit en lui donnant une lettre de leur mère. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu lui révéler qu'elle avait avalé un fruit du démon, elle pensait que sa fille se serait retrouvée menacée d'une quelconque façon dans la Marine si ses supérieurs avaient su. Elle avait mangé le fruit du démon de la disparition et d'apparition. Presque classique mais utile dans certaines situations.

A Marijoa, elle avait réussi à l'utiliser sur soi-même pour disparaître et faire apparaître du sable et deux faux-fruits du démon pour faire croire à sa mort. Elle s'était téléporté en quelque sorte, de la salle où elle se trouvait avec son frère, jusqu'à une sortie. Et puis de la sortie jusqu'à la forêt. Et la forêt jusqu'à la plage. Pas là où était le bateau de son ami Baggy, mais de l'autre côté où l'attendait une petite barque qu'elle puisse rejoindre Sabaody et prendre un autre navire pour North Blue.

Mickaël, avant de s'enfuir, avait récupéré les deux-faux fruits pour que les soldats ne se rendent pas compte de la supercherie. Elle était toujours en possession du fruit du démon que son frère lui avait donné sur le bateau de Baggy.

Personne n'avait su qu'elle avait survécu. Elle s'était caché à Sabaody et était monté clandestinement dans un navire. Son frère n'avait rien avoué à Baggy ou à un membre de son équipage. Son frère ne lui envoyait pas de lettre, par peur qu'elles soient interceptées. Il venait la voir que rarement sur l'île. Elle suivait son aventure à travers les journaux.

Et alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa maison. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla ouvrir. Lynn se retrouva devant un grand homme, le maire du village, qui avait été l'un des seuls à la reconnaître alors que les autres avaient cru à sa fausse identité :

« Bonjour Lynn, ton bateau est réparé et ton équipage est prêt à partir.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Le maire hocha la tête et repartit vers le centre du village. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, le temps de prendre ses sacs contenant ses affaires et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Son équipage était composé de deux jeunes hommes, un cuisinier et un navigateur, ainsi que deux jeunes femmes, l'une étant médecin ainsi qu'épéiste et la seconde tireuse d'élite. C'était d'anciens amis, qui avait soif d'aventures et qui avait accepté d'être sous ses ordres. Leur bateau était juste une petite caravelle, surmonté d'un jolly roger composé d'un crâne de corbeaux de profil sur une carte de jeux.

Elle arriva au port, ses amis s'activaient déjà sur la caravelle pour être prêt à partir d'une seconde à l'autre. Lynn monta, les salua et alla jeter ses affaires dans sa cabine avant de donner l'ordre de partir vers Grandline.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel azur, pas un nuage à l'horizon. C'était une belle journée pour le tour de l'Illusionniste.

* * *

Voilà, je mets mes notes ici, puisque j'ai trouvé qu'elles étaient trop longues pour être au début.

 ** _Note :_** Cette fan fiction sera probablement réécrite dans le futur (je ne suis pas satisfaite de certaines parties mais bref, c'est pas pour maintenant et ça prendra surement du temps pour retrouver de la "bonne inspiration", comme la réécriture de Dead Silence qui a prit environ un an, après la fin de la fan fiction, pour paraître), donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis/conseils.

 _ **Note 2 :**_ Je ferai p'être une autre ficlette sur la suite de cette histoire, avec une autre "intrigue" plus développée.


End file.
